The Bound Pilot
The Bound Pilot 'is the pilot episode for Ben 10: Omni-Bound. It mainly does not focus on anything, and is basically something to just introduce the series. Plot ''A labratory is shown, filled with many mechanical designs. Galvans are seen carrying tools back and forth, working with Galvanic Mechamorphs. In the middle of the room, it is heard two people are chatting. It is then known to be Ben Tennyson in his newest outfit chatting with a Galvan named Azmuth. 'Azmuth: '''Ben, I have called you here to replace your Omnitrix, with an upgraded version I have made to suceed your current one. 'Ben: 'Really? Cool, a new Omnitrix should ben fun! 'Azmuth: 'I will give you the new Omnitrix but use it wisely. ''Azmuth then jumps on Ben's hand and does some twists and turns to the Omnitrix, until making it fully loose, which Azmuth then takes off. Azmuth then calls out to some Galvans to bring the OmniPrime. The galvans come out from a room and bring out a well-desinged watch, looking similar to the Omnitrix. '' 'Azmuth: 'Here you go Ben Tennyson, the newest invention of mine, the OmniPrime. ''Azmuth then takes the OmniPrime and attatches it to Ben's wrist. '' 'Ben: 'Thanks Azmuth! Now I'll be go- ''*Interrupted by a sound of wall getting destroyed* A snake humanoid enters, introducing itself as Ssserpent. 'Ssserpent: '''Ben Tennyssson! I will dessstroy you once and for all! 'Ben: 'Yeah, about the destroying part, not gonna happen. ''Theme Song Plays A small recap of the first two lines before the Theme Song is repeated once more Ben manages to quickly dodge a quick attack by Ssserpent. Ssserpent then charges for another attack until he tangles Ben and breaks throughout the window. While Ben and Ssserpent duel it out, Ben raises his free hand with the OmniPrime and manages to free his other hand and praying that he gets a good alien, slaps the dial unknown to him. '' 'blinded: 'Argh! I can't see anything! ''Ssserpent then crashes onto one of the Galvan homes. Then, a silhouette of a familar alien is shown, and it noted that it is shaped like a Aerophibian. 'Jetray: '''Jetray! Woah? Cool, I haven't used him in like forever! 'Ssserpent: 'You will never beat me even in that form! 'Jetray: 'Oh yeah? Let's see you try! ''Jetray fires neuroshock blasts at Ssserpent, stunning him. While Ssserpent tries to reach for Jetray, Jetray dodges easily. Jetray then starts firing more neuroshock blasts repeatedly until Ssserpent is defeated. Jetray then hovers down and reverts back to his original self. 'Ben: '''Wow, now that was pretty easy! Guess I should go home then. ''Ben then walks back to his ship, and as he enters he brings along the now tied up Ssserpent, just throwing him in and entering, with the door closing in behind as Ben enters. SCENE END The scene now transfers to the Plumbers' Base, where a large amount fo activity is going on. Quite a few plumbers are seen leading to the now whining Ssserpent to his new prison cell. Ben is shown drinking a Smoothy, leaning against a wall. His grandpa, Max is standing and ordering the plumbers around. 'Ben: '''Today's so boring...apart from getting the new watch though. 'Max: 'Don't feel bad Ben, it's just you've basically always catch the villains. So try going outside, maybe you might encounter more we should put into custody? 'Ben: 'Alright Grandpa! 'Max: 'Take Care! 'Ben: 'I'm older than you think! ''Ben quickly walks to his Tenn-Speed Cycle, and along the way throws his Smoothy in a moving floating Trash Can. Ben jumps on the Tenn-Speed Cycle and gets ready to roll. As the vehicle scans him, Ben puts on his OV riding gear. After a few seconds of scanning, Ben Tennyson uses the Tenn-Speed Cycle to head out into the city. His vehicle surpasses others, while some try to race against the Tenn-Speed Cycle. Ben speeds up, putting the other "racers" in the dust. '' 'Ben: 'There better be some villains here as they always do. ''Ben walks into Mr. Bauman's market, where he sits down in the restuarant. '' 'Bauman: 'Look Tennyson, as long as you don't wreck my place I'll let you stay. 'Ben: 'I get it, if there's a villain, I lead him outside and whatever. ''Ben orders a drink from Mr. Bauman which he reluctantly gives. As Ben drinks, he notices a werid shadow outside. Ben just throws the drink into the trash can, not even caring if he finished it. Ben then runs outside, with Mr. Bauman shouting something about forgetting to pay. 'Ben: '''Whoever is there come out! ''Scilene answers....without a single word after Ben's talking. 'dialing aliens: '''Guess I'll have to do this the hard way. ''As Ben is about to slap an alien, a hand immediately grabs Ben's. As Ben struggles to get out, he tries to reach for the watch. But the enemy grabbed watch. 'Ben: '''Ohh, big mistake. ''As the hand of the enemy touches the OmniPrime, it engulfs Ben in a flashing green light. The enemy then realizes what he has done, and scolds himself for not thinking properly. Ben then gets transformed, into a humanoid-like Lion, in which he roars. Ben also notcies he is more bulkier. 'transformed: '''Hoho! Time to name this guy Lionardo! ''Lionardo then punches off the unknown man's helment, revealing it to be a mutated head. '' 'Lionardo: 'Sixsix? 'Sixsix: '*Translated* Ben Tennyson! You will fail to defeat me! 'Lionardo: 'Oh yeah? Let's see about that! ''Lionardo comes forward and roars at Sixsix, making him cover his ears. Lionardo then comes forward and does a spinning kick in mid-air, knocking Sixsix into a building. Sixsix races to punch Lionardo, in which he succeeds. However, as Lionardo is hit he knees Sixsix in the stomach making him growl in pain. Lionardo then grabs Sixsix on the arm and then throws Sixsix into another building. Lionardo then times out into Ben. Ben rushes to Sixsix, but Sixsix throws a smoke bomb, masking his escape. 'recovering from the smoke: '''Oh dang, he got away! Oh well, more villains soon to find but I better head back. ''Ben hurries back to the Tenn-Speed Cycle, in which he rides and drives home. Along the way, Ben thinks to himself about the ambush. '' 'Ben: 'I wonder why Sixsix targeted me, is somebody following me? Hmm...I'll have to find out sooner or later, better tell Grandpa Max about this... ''SCENE END Sixsix travels to another location, known to be an abandoned research lab. As Sixsix is scanned by a camera, the door opens and Sixsix is let in. A shadow of a knight is seen, and Sixsix says something about encountering Ben Tennyson is his own language. '''???: '''Very good, now all you have to do is lead my army to battle with him soon, I will extract my revenge! Muhahahaha! ''EPISODE END''''' Major Events * Ben Tennyson, Azmuth, Ssserpent, Jetray and Sixsix make their re-appearances in the continued ''Ben 10 ''series. * Lionardo and an unknown person makes their first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson * Azmuth Villains *Ssserpent * Sixsix Aliens Used *Jetray * Lionardo Allusions Trivia *Concidentally, the villains shown in this episode, their names start with an S. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres